I Am Not A Child!
by SensationalShay
Summary: Lizzie takes a stand!


A/N: Hello all! I almost didn't make it out alive after last weeks episode! My favorite episode of the season...so far! Although I will say I did learn a very valuable lesson last week...NEVER eat while watching The Blacklist. You never know when they are going to throw in a little bloody neck tattoo skin into a scene!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to turn you over my knee and spank the spoiled hell out of you?" Red said deeply. His tone both tranquilizing and yet threatening.

Lizzie turned around and met his gaze. Or rather glare. As she was driving home, Lizzie knew the chances were high that he would be waiting for her….

* * *

Early that morning Red had come into the Post Office with a new Blacklister.

Adam Chrisley.

Red informed them that they would find nothing on Chrisley. For all that would come back would be the picture of a model citizen. Thirty-one years old, unmarried, no kids, a teacher at a community college about an hour away from FBI Headquarters.

But as the old saying goes, never judge a book by it's cover.

Red wanted Adam Chrisley for the rape and attempted murder of the 17 year old daughter of one of his….associates.

Abby Monroe had been at the college doing some community service work to gain a few college credits she needed when Adam kidnapped her, raped her, stabbed her several times, and then dumped her body on the side of a back road. The only reason she was still alive was that a truck driver was going by and saw her laying by the road. He had managed to slow some of the bleeding while waiting on 911.

Red made it clear that Abby was not Adam's first victim. He was dangerous and unpredictable. Director Cooper seemed a little hesitant to send out his best agents when a few local cops could do the same thing. That's when Red informed them that he also had it on good authority that in his spare time, Adam helped run a rather large illegal gambling ring that was slowly spreading to several states on the East coast. Red had also brought in quite a bit of information on Adam that would no doubt put him away for several lifetimes.

That information was all that was needed for Cooper to agree to pick him up. Red didn't care how they got him as long as two of his demands were met.

One, they picked him up within the next 24 hours. Abby was being released from the hospital the day after tomorrow and Red was concerned that Adam would try to finish the job if he found out she lived through the attack. So far, Red and the girl's father had been able to keep her at a private hospital under a different name and under protection around the clock since she got there but once she left, it would be a bit more difficult to keep her protected what with her going back and forth between doctor's appointments, physical therapy, and of course her visits with the psychiatrist.

Cooper agreed immediately as he too wanted Adam picked up as soon as possible. Red's second demand however was met with a little more resistance.

He did not want Lizzie to take part in the capture. He said Lizzie had a strong resemblance to several of Adam's past victims and he didn't want her to be around him if something went wrong. He said Adam would not hesitate in attacking her.

Before Cooper could say anything, Lizzie immediately jumped from her seat and began defending herself. She was an experienced agent. She made it very clear she had and would continue to take care of herself. She made a very valid point of the fact she wouldn't have made it as an agent if she wasn't capable of taking care of herself.

Ressler and Meera both agreed with Lizzie's point and made their feelings known about their partner and fellow agent sitting out on a capture.

Red sat in silence as they all spoke before turning to Cooper and raising an eyebrow. The room went silent as they awaited the Director's final word.

After several minutes of thinking it over, Cooper agreed with Red. He made it clear that while he disagreed with him wholeheartedly, he still had to for a lack of a better term, keep the man happy. Cooper knew if Red didn't get what he wanted on this case, he would make it quite difficult for them in the future.

Lizzie immediately turned and left the room without saying anything further.

Lizzie stayed out of sight until Red left the War Room.

She gave Red a few minutes to leave the building before finally coming out and hunting down Ressler. She made it clear to both Ressler and Meera that she was taking part in the capture and Raymond Reddington could go to hell.

They both warned her about going over Cooper's authority. Lizzie said she would rather take a suspension than allow someone to dictate which cases she was "allowed" to take and not to take.

Both Ressler and Meera couldn't help but agree with her.

With the information that Red brought to them and with Aram on his computer, they were able to quickly find out where Adam lived. They would get a warrant, wait for him to arrive home tonight, and then make the arrest.

Around 6 PM the team left the post office to began the drive to where Adam lived. Lizzie and Ressler would be in one car with Meera and eight other agents following behind. Since Adam didn't live far from the college where he worked, they estimated they would arrive a little after 7 PM. As Lizzie and Ressler strolled out of the underground elevator making their way to the black SUV, neither saw Dembe standing in the shadows down the block….

* * *

Okay, Lizzie would admit that it wasn't the most perfect takedown in FBI history but they got the job done and everyone was alive. Isn't that what counted?

Lizzie thought back to that morning when Red had said something about "encase something went wrong". Why would she or any of them, think this would just be a simple take down?

Everything had been fine. The drive went off without any problems, they found Adam's home with ease, and they settled in to wait. They didn't have to wait long though as they spotted Adam pulling his BMW through the gates of his home about a half an hour after they arrived.

As soon Adam spotted Lizzie and Ressler stepping out of the car, he made a run for it. Running through his front door and through his house with both Lizzie and Ressler hot on his heels, their weapons drawn. As it was night and Adam didn't feel the need to turn on any lights as he was running, they found it slightly difficult to see him.

Meera and the team soon followed behind the pair and they began searching the large home. Lizzie had slowly made her way into the kitchen while the rest of the team searched upstairs. Not finding any evidence of Adam anywhere, she glanced outside the kitchen windows. He must have made his way into the backyard she thought to herself.

She reached for the knob on the back door, opening it as quietly as she could. The backyard at least had some lighting from the moonlight and the lights from the swimming pool. With her back against the brick of the house and gun raised, Lizzie looked around the space, being as quiet as possible as she listened for any sound Adam might make.

While surveying the area, Lizzie noticed several boards from the fence were missing. That's where he went she thought.

Now this is the part where Lizzie would admit she screwed up. If it was one thing they taught you in training it was to ALWAYS wait for your partner, never go into a possible dangerous situation without your partner at your side. Lizzie knew she should have called for Ressler or at least Meera to cover her back but she was still upset by the events that had taken place that morning. A thirty year old FBI Special Agent who just happened to be a woman, was being treated like a helpless little girl who needed a man to always help save her. Screw that Lizzie had thought and she slowly made her way across the yard heading for the large hole in the fence.

Lizzie stood on one side of the fence and looked around the other side as far as she could before doing the same thing on the other side. Not seeing or hearing anything, Lizzie stepped through the hole.

Stepping out onto the other side of the fence she began to look around when she felt a hand cover her mouth and another hand grab at her gun. The moment of surprise stunned Lizzie for a split second before her FBI training kicked in and she began to fight.

What seemed like minutes, but was really only seconds, passed as the two fought for control of her gun. Lizzie rammed her elbow into Adam's ribs just before he could push her into a near by tree. Somewhere during the struggle, the gun fell to the grass and Lizzie continued to fight. For every hit she gave Adam, he hit back even harder. One strong hit to Lizzie's cheekbone sent her flying backwards. As she tried to shake the blurred vision and nausea away, she felt Adam on top of her, landing a punch to her ribcage. She had just reached up to poke him in the eyes when all of a sudden Adam's weight was lifted off of her body.

It was so dark that she couldn't see if he was Ressler or not, all she could hear was the grunts of two men. She got up as quickly as she could and began to feel around on the grass for her gun. Feeling the brush of cold metal, Lizzie grabbed the gun and just as she jumped to her feet she heard what sounded like a fist hit against bone and then a body fall against leaves.

"FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Lizzie yelled as she held her gun steady. Her vision was still blurring from the face hit and she couldn't make out who was standing.

"It's me Ms. Keen. Chrisley is down," the voice said in the darkness.

Dembe.

"Dembe! What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked as she lowering her gun.

"Following Raymond orders," Dembe said walking slowly to her. "He knew you wouldn't do as you were told."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Is he here?" she asked.

"No, it's just me," Dembe replied.

Before Lizzie could respond she heard Ressler call out her name.

"BACK HERE, RES!" Lizzie screamed.

Within seconds Ressler and Meera crawled through the fence, guns at the ready.

"What the hell happened?" Ressler demanded.

"I came outside to see if Adam was out here when I noticed the hole in the fense. I went through it and Adam attacked me. We had a bit of fight before Dembe here took over and knocked him out," Lizzie explained.

"You came out here alone! Are you out of your mind? Why didn't you call for backup!?" Ressler yelled at her.

"I can take care of myself!" Lizzie said loudly and with a frown.

"That's not the point! You are never to go anywhere without backup!" Ressler screamed. "My God! How stupid are you!?"

"I'm not stupid! I was doing just fine on my own!" Lizzie argued back.

"If you weren't already in enough trouble with Cooper for not following a direct command, you go and do this! You'll be lucky if he doesn't take your badge for this!" Ressler scolded.

"Agent Ressler, Keen. I don't mean to interrupt but our friend here is starting to wake up. Do you have any cuffs?" Dembe asked.

Both Ressler and Lizzie turned to look at him. Ressler patted his pockets, pulling out his set of cuffs.

"If that is all, Ms. Keen, I will be going now. I don't like leaving Raymond unprotected for too long," Dembe said softly to her. "If you need me to make a statement, I'm sure I could come in in the morning."

"It's fine Dembe. Go," Lizzie said softly and with a wave of her hand. "And Dembe? Thank you."

Dembe nodded to Lizzie before disappearing into the darkness. He must have parked not far from here, Lizzie thought to herself.

"Bring him around Ressler. I'll go get the car and phone Cooper telling him we got Chrisley," Meera said. With Ressler's nod, she turned leave. As she left, she locked eyes with Lizzie but didn't say a word.

How is this my fault, Lizzie thought with a frown.

"Let's go Keen. We have a long drive back to DC. I can't wait to hear you retell your story to Cooper," Ressler said angrily. He turned to grab Adam by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

Lizzie sighed and followed behind the pair in silence. They walked through the house as other agents began to go through the house. Meera, who was parked in the front of the house when they stepped through the front door, just clicked off her phone.

"I just got off the phone with Cooper. He wants us back at the Post Office ASAP. He said to floor it," Meera said to Ressler before turning to Lizzie. "He wants to speak to you, too."

"Do you tell him everything?" Lizzie asked.

"Just bare bones. You and Dembe were the ones who made the grab after having a fist fight," Meera said. "I'm assuming he's on the phone with Reddington as we speak. Or at least Dembe."

Lizzie nodded but said nothing as she climbed into the passenger side of the SUV. Ressler climbed inside behind the wheel and slammed the door. Adam would be riding with Meera and 3 other agents, following behind them.

During the fifty-three minute drive, not a word between the two was spoken. Lizzie could feel the anger coming off Ressler in waves and it was affecting his driving. Ressler was flying around corners and several times Lizzie clung to the door handle for balance. After pulling into the Post Office underground garage almost on two wheels, Ressler shut off the car and climbed out. Lizzie exhaled a breath and did the same.

Whatever happens, happens she thought. She knew she deserved to be punished for going after a suspect without backup and she would take that punishment without fight, whatever it may be. But the not following orders thing, she would fight till the end. I took a stand against being treated like a child, she thought, and I won't regret that.

* * *

Two hours and twenty-six minutes later, Lizzie stood outside her front door, keys in hand.

What a nightmare she thought. Two hours of being balled out by Cooper AND Ressler. She was an "endangerment to herself and her fellow agents" and "disrespectful to her superiors". She fought the good fight but in the end she was suspended without pay for one month and would be on probation for three months after that.

Cooper made it clear, that if it wasn't for Red and his insistence on only talking to her, he did have grounds to fire her. He also made it clear that if she stepped out of line once during her probation she would be terminated, Reddington or no Reddington.

Exhausted, frustrated, angry, hungry, and in a great deal of pain, Lizzie inserted her key in the front door lock and walked into her home. Releasing a sigh, she shut and relocked the door, shrugged out of her jacket, and walked into the living room.

She had just thrown her jacket and purse onto her couch when she heard, "Do you have any idea how badly I want to turn you over my knee and spank the spoiled hell out of you?" Red said deeply. His tone both tranquilizing and yet threatening.

Lizzie turned around and met his gaze. Or rather slight glare. As she was driving home, Lizzie knew the chances were high that he would be waiting for her but as she didn't see a black Mercedes anywhere outside she figured he was pouting in parts unknown.

But no there he was. Sitting in her living room chair, legs crossed, jacket missing with a book in his hand, and a glass of what she assumed was scotch on the side table next to him.

"I very much doubt you were raised in a barn. I have coasters for a reason," Lizzie said in an exasperated tone. She slowly walked to where he sat and placed one of her coasters underneath his glass.

He sat in silence, watching her.

"I assume you have spoken to Dembe so I know you're here to tell me off but can it wait till morning. I'm in no mood for it tonight," Lizzie said as she started to turn away. She didn't make it very far when she felt Red's firm grip take ahold of her wrist. Sighing she turned around to look down at him.

"Do you have any idea how furious I am with you?" Red said intensely as he let go of her arm and picked up his glass.

"About the same as Cooper and Ressler I imagine," Lizzie replied.

"Yes, Cooper phoned. He told me you were suspended for the next month. Truth be told I think he went rather easy on you," Red said as he downed the remaining liquid.

"Right. It looks like you will have to either wait for me to return or bite the bullet and work with Ressler for the next month," Lizzie said.

"Do you think this is funny?" Red said in a voice so deep and so full of anger that Lizzie felt her heart start to beat rapidly.

"What I think is it's very late, I'm tired, and in a lot of pain. Can we finish this talk tomorrow?" Lizzie asked, trying not to show her nervousness.

"No, we will not talk tomorrow. We will talk tonight," Red said. "I told you specifically that you were not to go on this capture. I told you I did not want you anywhere near Chrisley."

"Yes. I remember. I remember how you treated me like a damn child in front of my co workers! Who by the way already don't respect me and just work with me because of you," Lizzie said angrily.

"I was trying to keep you safe," Red said as he turned his empty glass around and around on the arm of the chair.

Lizzie took a deep breath and said, "I can understand that Red. I really can. And I appreciate your concern for me and my safety. Very much. But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for a long time."

"Take care of yourself? Right. Then why was it that when Dembe arrived he found Chrisley on top of you?" Red asked, anger once again filling his voice.

"I'll admit I was in a...precarious position but I had everything under control," Lizzie said.

"YOU DID NOT HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!" Red screamed out as he slammed down his glass and stood up.

Lizzie jumped at the sound of Red's voice. She had never heard him raise his voice or lose his temper before.

"You went after a rapist and a murderer without backup, in the dark, and tried to fight a man who easily outweigh you by at least 80 pounds and who stands over six feet tall! Do you have any idea what could have happened had Dembe not arrived when he did?" Red said venomously as he took a step towards her. "It was several seconds before Ressler found you and Dembe. Do you have any idea what could happened in just a few seconds?"

Lizzie took another step back as he walked closer to her. Strangely, she felt more nervous at this moment then she ever did fighting with Adam.

"Look...I told Cooper and Ressler and now I'm going to tell you. I'll accept blame for going in without a partner and I should be punished for it. It was stupid and it won't happen again," Lizzie said taking a deep breath. "I'm completely aware of what could have happened. But in my defense, I was still angry about what happened earlier and...maybe I was trying to prove a point. I'm not sure. I haven't given a lot of thought as to why."

Lizzie came to a stop in front of the living room wall and said, "But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Cooper. I will NOT, I'll repeat, will NOT apologize for going against Cooper's order. I will not be treated as a little girl who can't play in the game just because she is a girl."

Lizzie locked eyes with Red and took a step forward so she was standing directly in front of him. "You will NOT tell me what I can and cannot do! I am an adult and have been for a long time. I make my own choices and my own decisions. In my entire life I have took orders from only one man, and one man only, and he's dead."

Red stood silently as he looked at her. Lizzie took another deep breath and said firmly, "If you ever do what you did today again, I will hand in my notice and I will walk away. I can always find another job. You are not my damn daddy and I most certainly do not work for you. You will not give me orders. Do you understand?"

Red stayed silent for several minutes just staring down at the woman looking up at him with such determination, courage, and a little bit of fury. His Lizzie. He knew he sometimes intimidated her, hell he intimidated most people, but here she was once again, standing up to the man many were terrified of.

And what's more, this wasn't a new thing. From the first day they met face to face, she was never scared of him. Confused, intrigued, angry even, but never scared. It was a welcome change after twenty plus years.

"Yes I understand," Red said in a low-pitched voice. "I never meant to make you feel like a child or to insinuate you weren't good at your job. I was trying to keep you safe which is all I have ever wanted to do."

Lizzie blinked in surprise at Red's completely honest statement.

"I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not. Like I said, I just wanted to keep you safe and out of harms way. But I will say I'm sorry I've made you upset," Red continued.

Lizzie sighed but knew that was all she was going to get. I'm lucky to have gotten that she thought.

"Thank you," Lizzie responded softly. She started to step away when she felt Red grab ahold of her hand.

"Now that I have answered your question, I feel it's only fair you answer mine," Red said taking a step closer to her.

Lizzie frowned as she looked up at the man.

"What question?"

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to turn you over my knee and spank the spoiled hell out of you?"

To Lizzie it felt like the air had immediately been sucked out of the room. She could feel her heart begin to pound once more as she stared into Red's green eyes. She took that statement in a sexual way but surely he didn't mean it like that? Right?

"Wh...what?" Lizzie stuttard.

Red looked down at her body before looking back up and grinned.

"I think turning you over my knee would do wonders for you."

"Do you really think that would end good for you? That I would allow anyone to touch me violently?" Lizzie asked.

Red chuckled and said, "Oh Lizzie. I never said it would be in a violent way. And yes. I do think it would end good for me. Really good in fact!"

Lizzie raised her eyebrow as she held her breath.

"The more I think about it, I think that's exactly what you need," Red said deeply as he pressed his body flush with hers. "A good...spanking."

The End!

A/N: Review please! They make me happy :)


End file.
